Frances (Walking Dead)
Frances is a fictional zombie apocalypse survivor and a minor character featured on the AMC television series The Walking Dead. Originally played by actress Emily Lane, she first appeared in the tenth episode of season nine titled "Omega". She was first identified by name in the second episode of season ten called "We Are the End of the World", where she was played by actress Juliet Brett. Biography Frances was a woman in her apparent mid twenties who lived during the years of the zombie apocalypse. She became a member of a group called the Whisperers. Frances became pregnant from an unidentified male, likely a Whisperer, and bore a son, who remained unnamed. The Whisperer herd approached the gates of Alexandria, Virginia to demand the release of Lydia, who was the daughter of the group's leader, Alpha. Frances and her child were amongst their numbers. Walking Dead: Omega The infant was crying, which drew the attention of walkers. To safeguard the herd, Alpha ordered Frances to leave the baby behind. She reluctantly obeyed Alpha, and the child was left to fend for itself. An Alexandrian named Connie, ran out to rescue the baby. The child was given to Earl and Tammy Sutton. Walking Dead: Bounty Frances continued to accompany the other Whisperers, which included her sister, as they left environs of rural Virginia for the winter in favor of warmer regions. As the winter passed, the Whisperers headed back towards their territory. While moving with a herd of walkers, Frances recalled being forced to abandon her child. In a fit of rage, she attacked Alpha. Her own sister came to Alpha's aide, pulling her down to the ground. Alpha had the Whisperers leave Frances on the ground as meat for the walkers, who quickly descended upon her. In recognition of the sister's decision to put the needs of the pack above that of her own blood, Alpha bequeathed her the title of Gamma. Walking Dead: We Are the End of the World Notes & Trivia * The character of Frances was created by director David Boyd and writer Channing Powell based on concepts developed by Robert Kirkman. * Frances/Walking Dead redirects to this page. * Frances is exclusive to the continuity of The Walking Dead television series. She has no direct counterpart in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series. * Frances was identified as "Female Whisperer" in "Bounty". * Frances is the second member of the Whisperers to be identified by a proper name on the TV series. The first was Alpha's daughter, Lydia. * Frances is the first character to be killed in the present-day timeline in season ten. * Frances was given a memorial highlight on The Talking Dead after-show episode that corresponded with "We Are the End of the World". * Frances and her sister were considered the best trackers among the Whisperers. See also External Links * Appearances * Walking Dead: Omega * Walking Dead: Bounty * Walking Dead: We Are the End of the World References